Bat Cave
The Bat Cave is located in a series of natural caves beneath Wayne Manor. The caves themselves stretch for miles however the actual Bat Cave is much smaller, taking up the space in the caves directly below the manor including several layers below the surface. The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he and his allies monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world. He does this through the Batcomputer a supercomputer on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it is capable of global surveillance through accessing satellites and local video feeds and also connects to a massive information network maintained by Batman, Oracle and the Justice League as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. The Batcomputer can be accessed world-wide through a series of satellite uplinks. The systems are protected against unauthorized access, and any attempt to breach this security immediately sends an alert to Batman or Oracle. Beyond the computer, the cave contains state of the art facilities such as: crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for the various types, trophies of past cases, and a large bat colony. It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave houses Batman's vast array of specialized vehicles, foremost being the famous Batmobile in all its incarnations (mostly for nostalgia as well as for contingencies, as all are in excellent working condition). Batman keeps a fleet of regular cars of various models and utility vehicles such as an ambulance as well when the Batmobile would be too conspicuous for a mission. Other vehicles within the complex include various motorcycles, and various air and watercraft such as the Batplane, a single-occupant supersonic jet. Another vehicle found in the Batcave is the subway rocket it lets Batman get into Gotham City very fast, and could electronically clear a path via the Gotham Rail system. The cave is powered by a hydro-electric generator made possible by an underground river. Public Description The Bat Cave. An underground bunker, complex, laboratory, museum, information nexus, and vault - built within a lead-lined, heavily fortified cave. Though heavily secured, it is part of a huge cave network that stretches out beneath the city. Furthermore, the true 'bottom' can't be seen - with the appearance of being bottomless. There are multiple, heavily-fortified exits - winding stairs, seemingly carved from the stone of the cavern itself, which lead up; an elevator in a tube-like structure; and a vehicle ramp over a stone bridge, leading to the Batmobile's concealed exit. There also are two fireman-style poles which lead down to the cave from far above, not to mention a water docking area. What first stands out is the Batmobile on a hydraulic turntable, but there are also several 'backup' Batmobiles off to the side. Nearby is the bat-costume vault, which houses Batman's most up-to-date crime fighting suits - for combat, space, 'heavy' combat, diving, etc. To its left is a lab, which seems largely geared to astrophysics, rocketry, and the creation and testing of other equipment. Lower down is a lab for biological testing. To its right is Batman's 'Museum' with trophies seized from Batman's enemies. Further right is a massive sealed, lead-lined door which houses the items of particular importance or danger, such as kryptonite or the hydrogen power generator. Nearby is another vault which houses armor, ranging from a chainmail vest to the latest Kevlar blends, and an assortment of disguises. Taking up the entirety of the right wall of the cave is the central computer - the 'Bat Computer.' Nearby is a gym for training and sparring. There is also a body of water in which the Bat-boat/submersible is moored and a chamber leading to two levels of airworthy vehicles, including multiple planes and helicopters. Another tube leads to a series of train tracks and a subway rocket on the tracks, which can quickly bring people to the subway tunnels or other areas around the city. Private Uses None. Gallery batcave2.jpg| batcave3.jpg| Logs